


"We're John and Paul."

by JohnHeckinLennon



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnHeckinLennon/pseuds/JohnHeckinLennon
Summary: "John, what are we?""We're John and Paul."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	"We're John and Paul."

It felt like heaven sitting next to Paul.

Like nothing mattered except them, their quiet breathing and the cold harsh wind nipping at their faces as they smoked cigarette after cigarette.

They were at a park bench, sitting a considerable distance away from each other but close enough that John could hear Paul breathe, taking another drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke escape through his nostrils. 

Paul turned to John, “John, what are we?”

“We’re John and Paul,” John replied simply, not daring to look him in the eyes.

“I know but..that’s not all, John. You have something on your mind and I can tell I'm the cause of it.”

‘If only you knew,’ John's mind scoffed, shaking his head. 

“Well you guessed wrong, Paul.” 

‘Liar.’ John’s mind seethed.

“Now did I, Lennon?” 

John didn’t know what to say. Paul couldn’t know, no, not after how many strides John had taken to hide it all. 

“‘spose so, son.” John spat, dropping his cigarette butt on the ground. He crushed it with his boots. 

“I can tell when you’re lying, John. I’m not as thick as you believe me to be.” Paul barked, leaning back on the bench.

John lit another ciggie, “Thick is only one word in a million i’d used to describe you, Paulie.” John bitterly replied.

“Oh, why don’t we just list them off then, Lennon?” Paul turned away, staring at the people passing by. 

John didn’t speak for a while, his thoughts racing. One word to describe Paul perfectly was..

“Perfect.” John muttered.

Paul’s hardened expression softened, “Is that right, huh?”

John nodded, taking a drag. He wanted to spill. Say everything and before he could stop himself, he turned to look Paul in the eyes.

“You’re perfect in every aspect Paul. A good role model, nicely dressed, soft eyes and just..everything. You’re perfect and that pisses me off to no end but it also makes me love you even more each time I see you.”

Paul didn’t know what to say. 

“..Love?” He questioned and John looked at his shoes. 

“Let’s..let’s move on.” John bit his tongue. 

“I'm not letting that pass me by so easy, son.” Paul mocked.

“What do you want me to say then, Paul?” John growled, “I said it. It’s done. You don’t have to mock me, you know?” He clenched his jaw shut tightly. 

Paul let down on the tone. He didn’t want to upset John in such a vulnerable moment. 

“‘M sorry, John.”

“’salright, Macca.”

Paul smiled at the nickname. 

John sighed, “I mean it, y'know. You are perfect to me. I can’t explain it but you give me a sense of comfort and security. And I know I don’t deserve it but it engulfed me.”

Paul was surprised, John was never open with him like. His heart was beating quickly.

“You know, you are a human John. You deserve to feel loved.”

John shook his head, “No, no. I'm a right bastard, Paulie.”

Paul snorted, “Yeah, you can be a bastard.”

John punched Paul’s shoulder, earning a quiet “ow!”

“Don’t be so soft!"

John laughed, ruffling up Paul’s hair.

Paul desperately tried to fix it, flattening it to the best of his abilities.

“You know, I love ye too John.”

“Is that right, princess?” John smirked. 

“Well obviously John, yer my best mate.” 

John’s heart shattered at those words.

“Yeah..yeah. John and Paul, buddies and pals.” John put on a smile.

Paul wanted so desperately to take it back after seeing the pain in John’s eyes. 

“Let’s get back to the others.” John stood up, brushing off his jeans.

Paul followed suit, dropping his cigarette and crushing it. 

They walked back inside to yelling and laughing with the clanking of beer bottles together. 

Paul wanted to be anywhere but here right now. 

And he knew John felt the same way.


End file.
